The dark corner of Inner Realm
by Landarma
Summary: In the dark corner of depressed, devastated mind of a fangirl, he found himself there. His horror, her angst. Violence and Rape, Dark. OC X Sephiroth, but no romance. Rated M for safety.


The dark corner of Inner Realm

Summary: In the dark corner of depressed, devastated mind of a fangirl, he found himself there. His horror, her angst.  
Warning: Possible typos, grammatical errors, pretty unorganized, disturbing themes and motifs. If you find it disturbing, don't read it further!  
(The genre may be horror, though I don't think it's true horror fiction)

**Disclaimer: Only the story, and unnamed OCs are mine.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He stared at faint light in the darkness surrounding him. Though there was a light, it shone nothing. Seems this 'abyss' could not be lit, at all. The sound of chains were heard when he tried to move his arm. He somehow, managed to sit on the cold stone floor, then closed eyes.  
Wave of pain went through his ravaged body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

For a decade, she was tormenting him in various ways, mostly disturbing. Burning in Phlegethon would be the best at that. If not, she would make him do the things he never wanted(usually sexual way). Or, like the other day, made him went through his miserable fate endlessly.  
'Endless' As if he never had peaceful moment in his 'previous' life. Of course, it's partially true. But, that doesn't matter anyway. What's done is done, and it's obvious that he was damned forever, not just in his world, but even in a person's mind.  
And he had to endure the suffering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I want to have you." She whispered to him once. "I want to capture you in my mind."  
And she chose the wrong moment. She grabbed him who had fallen into insanity already. Still beautiful, yet more dangerous being, she got.  
"I hate you." Then she said._

_ And the other day, he could see her, watching videos with tearful eyes.  
"Are you happy now?" He couldn't understand why she asked like that.  
She stood up silently, left her chair. Then he saw how much damages can be done to the planet by an asteroid. And she stood just behind him, with terrified look. He sighed, left her._

_ And someday, like in dream, she said to him: "I'll let you in."  
But it was not her, who waited for him. It was a demon of her. And she stood near them, watching them, with lustful eyes.  
The demon mocked him, laughed at him, made him its bitch, degraded him into nothing. Then it became a giant beast, degraded him more by entering him.  
She watched it all with amusement._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

For the other residents, he didn't know about them much. They occupied their own realms in the other corner of her mind as well. They seemed to get along each other, though it's not like what you see. They were all aware of his presence, and often interacted to him with their own ways. Several of them feared him, scorned him, and hated him. But some others sometimes showed mercy and sympathy. Unfortunately, the nicest ones, called themselves 'monsters', much like him, although they all kept their sanity.  
'Well, if they're really sane.' For she was not quite in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Then one day, he went out, walked on the barren land. The sky was red, burning. And something big was hanging over the sky, and it looked like to fall upon the land at any time. On the ground, there was a tombstone with weather-beaten and faded epitaph. He could read only part of it.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF...

Suddenly, someone attacked him from behind. It was her. He didn't know why she did, but fought back. Despite of his inhuman strength, since it was her inner world, so there was no way to defeat her. And he couldn't have power of controlling over, for he was nothing but a figment of her 'tainted' memories in this world, like other residents.

She showed no mercy to him. She grabbed his hair from behind, tainted the silver threads with blood, broke his wing smiling, then open the pit, threw him inside. There, numerous demons clawed him, beat him, violated him. He couldn't scream, for they ripped his tongue out, sliced his cord. They entered him, defiled him, ate his flesh, drank his blood.  
And she was hovering above, watching the demons ripping him apart, with smile.

He wished he was dead. But her twisted state of mind never allowed it. She revived him, toyed with him, tried to bend and break him.(Knowing she cannot break his will)  
"Beg." She demanded. He shook his head.  
Demons were called. They prepared to attack the victim.  
"Beg and plead." She said again.  
"For what?" He sneered. "I have nothing to beg for."  
Then demons grabbed him, pressed his body against the ground.  
He was raped, again.

"Now, beg." He tried to say 'No', but the pain became unbearable. Demons were keeping on ravaging his body, and puddle of blood formed below him. He closed his eyes tightly, then slipped into unconsciousness.

The next day, he was chained in the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes, all he met was the same darkness. Pain was no longer felt, but instead he felt numb inside. The faint light was gone, and he was left in the darkness alone. She never let him see the light, as if.

He dreamed of escaping this abyss once, but he knew its not possible. As long as she remembers him, he will stay here, in this personal hell, the dark, twisted side of her mind.

'_I just can't let you go.'_ Her word slipped into his mind, poisoning him slowly. And he was addicted to that poison.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Evil Authoress L's Note: I'm depressed, truly.


End file.
